specialforceselitefandomcom-20200214-history
Auto Turret "Pissing Lead" Defence
The Auto Turret Defense is a high cost, but high impact defense that takes advantage of height, range, and sheer volume of rounds to hold all lines, thus the "Pissing Lead" title. It uses the three small plateaus or Hills, that surround the base as a position to attack all around, without crowding the ground and stopping units from moving. It's also allows the enemy to move unhindered into the base itself, but the fire being brought upon them from a place they can't see most of the time will render all but the most powerful of unit easy pickings, or outright dead before they can reach the Command Center. Special care must be taken with the Brood Emperor, Leviathan and Kerrigans, as they are able to either out-range, or outright destroy most of the defense before they take significant damage, a decoy unit is required in these circumstances, but your hero is usually sufficient in this role. Build Composition Starting Heroes: Jim Raynor, Tychus Finaly, A.R.E.S, Outback Hunter. Others may be used, but these four are the best due to auras, or outright maneuverability. Units: 1 Medivac, 2 SCV's, 3 Science Vessels. Buildings: 25 Auto Turrets (Hero), 8 (or 11) Healing Towers and 3 Psi Disruptors. Upgrades(Full game length): Medivac Upgrade, Auto Turret Range Upgrades (all 5), Terran Upgrades, Mainly Attack Speed, Attack Damage, and Armour (You need Armour to keep them alive long enough) and Ace Buff. General Build Procedure Start of Game - Early Game Once the game begins and you have chosen your hero, do as normal, defeating infested, upgrading your heroes and calling down units to help defend. Do not rush to far or to fast as it will bring about units to strong to stop with the little you will have at the time. Once the first three Evolution Chambers are destroyed, leaving the large one on the plateau still standing, then you should be ready with enough upgrades and units to hold the line. Now is the time to start farming, as the single location and easy choke point make for a good stand. Get your SCV and build the first buildings, the three Disruptors, and 8 Healing towers. The first pair of healing Towers and one Psi should be built directly at the base of the cliff between both north and east ramps,where the Spore and Spine were waiting at the start, so as to have a radii of slowing zerg units and healing for your units to hold the upper area. The next is to the left of the north ramp. Build 1 healing tower in the single most top point, then the Disruptor under that, followed by 2 more healing towers. This will lock the north ramp from fast attacks and will give you time to move alongside giving a large healing radii around the base. Finally, to the south of the east ramp is an open area right under the cliff there, place the last Disruptor right next to the ramp, and another 3 healing towers under that in a line. This should be the last building down on Command Center level you will need to do other than to repair or replace destroyed buildings. Once that is done, load your SCV's into the Medivac and ferry them to the right most hill, the one next to the ramp to the Evolution Chamber and right of the big center one. Build the entire place full of Auto Turrets, there should be a total of 6 spaces to build upon. You need to build here first so to stop the incursions of Mutalisks that will always follow, and because of their low numbers they make easy Exp. Also they should be built here to support the forces that will be defending the east ramp from the zergling/baneling waves. The next one to build on is the far left, the small one that you passed to kill the third Evolution Chamber, there is another 6 building spaces there. These ones will be active almost 80% of the time, because of the volume of units that come down that path, and as such, will need to be heroed first as to make a stronger defense, and lessen the pressure on your units. Now farm for minerals and hero all your current turrets alongside upgrading their range, making future defense easier. You might be tempted to go full damage and that's it. That can work, but it will be hard, range and attack speed is better as it widens the area the turrets can hit, and allows for faster killing. Once their range is at max and attack speed is about 25 - 30 upgrades in, then pop that Evo Chamber and watch the fun. As Frankenstein walks down the ramp, the east turrets should be trained on him and him alone. nothing is as fun as watching Frankenstein's health dropping quickly as he just walks to the base, it makes the General even easier if you can complete the buildings fast enough. Now you can go out to kill things, making sure to get the upgrades for your buildings, your medivac and hero to keep in contention. !IMPORTANT NOTE! Do Not Destroy Nydus Worms unless you have to, their waves are very good mineral and Exp injections. !IMPORTANT NOTE END! Early to Mid Game Now is where your major upgrades will come into play, as with some small buffing. First off, make sure your turrets reach level 30 or higher, then upgrade the shit out of them. Attack Speed lvl 50, Attack Damage lvl 50 and Armour lvl 30 are good numbers as this will give a solid defense to hide behind, and to farm from. Select two turrets from each side, and Ace them, or hope they get the kills from Brutalisks or mini-bosses, this makes them your early warning, and high damage potential sententials while your out killing stuff and blowing things up. Now you get your Medivac and the two SCV's (Your medivac is not on the frontlines is it? if so, get another one and keep it at base, it's there to heal your SCV's if they get hurt.) and put them on the center hill, the big one between both other hills. There should be room to build 13 turrets up here, and this will be your mainstay defense, as it can dish out more punishment than most other things. Build them and hero them all. Now that is done, move you SCV's back to base for a can of beer and a pat on the back for a job well done while you continue to make upgrades to Damage, Armour, and Health. Before moving on, your final upgrades should be something like this. *Damage Upgrades lvl 100 (MAX) *Armour Upgrades lvl 50 *Health Upgrades lvl 40 *Energy Upgrades lvl 15 *Attack Speed Upgrades lvl 50 (MAX) With this, you should be good for a long while. Mid to Late Game Now is where we really get expensive, but well worth it. Max all upgrades, everything should be lvl 100 once you move from this stage, as anything less will be very bad for you. Make sure your turrets are now level 60 on both side hills, and well on their way to that in the middle. Get your three Science Vessels and position them over your turrets to help heal them if they take damage as you ace every single one of them, and no, you can't miss even one, one weak link makes the whole thing harder to do, and reduces the volume of damage you can do. If you have those three Healing towers left over from before, place them down between the base and the turrets next to the hills, so they spread the healing aura further from the base, and to encompass all the turrets to further increase their heal rate. Please note that the Healing towers and Science Vessels are not interchangeable, those Vessels provide a secondary attack, and diversion to your turrets as well as more detection. With every one of your turrets aced, you should literally be constricted by vision rather than range at this point, so make sure to be scanning around the base to extend your vision and allow your turrets to shoot at their maximum distance for max damage potential. Let them do their thing and only come back when you need healing, or when one goes down and all you have to do is rebuild them and re-ace them, don't worry to much about levels here, as those that are already high up will drag the new ones up to snuff in no time. If you have the cash, or another player playing as a protoss, or building protoss, then ask them nicely to build Obelisks next to your turrets to further their Armour scores to increase their survivability Late till Finish With everything set up, your reserves of minerals high and only a few building left to destroy, now is the time to finish off the defense, and give it the true "Pissing Lead" name-tag. Completely buff all your turrets, Hero and buff up all three Science Vessels until everything is fully upgraded, max everything. By now, your turrets should be shooting one bullet from their barrels doing 300+ damage in 0.04 seconds, that means 300 plus damage for every 1/25th a second, meaning about 7000- 8000 damage every second for each turret, and when you multiply that by the turret volume, which is 25, that is a lot of dead zerg. Also make sure your Fortress is upgraded and buffed, it will be taking a lot of attention from now on out. Stank Stank is little to no problem here, just train all the turrets on him and watch the fun, while making sure other units or defenses are able to take the other units that come with him, before they mop up everything else around him when done, repair and re-build as needed and don't let your Command Center fall. Leviathan Here is where you start to have trouble, unless you can kill it, and all it's supporting spotters, plus all it's death-spawning spotters too, they will chew through a lot of your turrets with no discrimination, you will lose turrets here, regardless of how good they are. The more damage you can supplement them, and provide distractions, then more will survive, but you will almost always lose 2 during a Levi fight, unless you use heroes and units and kill it before it reaches the base Rebuild and Rebuff quickly, your almost done. Triple Kerri Okay, here is where it gets clutch, they can, and will see the turrets, and will attack them with spells to take them out, diversions are needed, like a maxed out Odin, or Stone Sentinels. The turrets will do their best to rip away at their health, but they are still dangerous no matter what, so keep them occupied. Once it's done and they are all dead, don't bother with heroes, get those SCV's back to work rebuilding, you will need all you can get to hold off the last wave(s) Final Bosses Hell's Gate. If you have versed this before, you know what this means, shitloads of tough units spawning from a super strong, and super big Nydus Worm. Here the turrets are a godsend, the zerglings and banelings will die in no time, as with most of the other units, the brutalisks are no longer a problem, and the omegalisks are something of a time-drainer, but that's about all. The Hybrids, and the spawned Kerri's on the other hand are important, take them out first, their health and Armour make them tough to fight, but with your turrets "Pissing Lead" they will go down fast and than then return to mop up duty before turning to the next wave. Make sure your ready to take it out and you are all good. Ragnarok The Big Cheese, one hella bad-ass Odin with enough support to level a country. Don't bother with nukes, they are to slow here. Use your scans to revel their locations and let the turrets kill everything running your way, but keep a couple units in reserve to tag the Siege Tanks that will deploy against you. Once Ragnarok is in range, ignore everything else, target him with every living turret and watch him die, with a full compliment of turrets attacking him, he lasts about 5 seconds, and once Ragnarok is dead, you've won! Special Notes This strategy is both time and mineral consuming, so two or more players is recommended so as to spread the load, and allow one person to build the defense, and the others to go attack stuff/bring in the monies. Don't be surprised if at first this doesn't work, it takes a couple of tries to work out the plan and them implement it, as it does take work, and you won't always get Ace on your first buff, so don't fret, any buff is a good buff. Strategy designed for Special Forces Elite 4 Shared Income.